Crush
by Rasha013
Summary: School’s most wanted guy is gay. Hm... talk about unexpected. What happened when he asks one of the most coldest and bastardiest guys ever on a date. This Saturday. 8018, lemon
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor do I make any money form writing this story.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: School's most wanted guy is gay. Hm... talk about unexpected. What happened when he asks one of the most coldest and bastardiest guys ever on a date. This Saturday. (8018, lemon)**

* * *

**WARNINGS: yaoi (Yamamoto x Hibari – men sex), foul language, OCCness, and I probably forgot to put the article somewhere... .**

* * *

**AN: Umm... this is one of the three oneshots I agreed to write for one of my friends. All three of them will be KHR fics, I hope you'll like them.**

**It's AU, as in 'not following the manga/anime', some things are the same, some are not. They're just normal high school guys without any kind of mafia business – no fights.**

**And I'm sorry I didn't finish this before. The second part will be the lemon.**

* * *

_**Happy birthday to you,**_

_**happy birthday to you,**_

_**happy birthday dear Christine,**_

_**happy birthday to you~**_

* * *

**Crush**

* * *

The shaggy brunet made his way down the school hall. He wore tight black denims and grey hoodie, with black Converse's. Some of his hair was falling over his green eyes, and it made him look like a bad boy he was.

He ran his hand through his spikes and sighed when he saw how many people stopped doing what they were doing in order to watching him play with this hair. When they realised they'd been caught, the hall filled with laughter and speech almost immediately.

He just shook his head in irritation and continued walking to where he was heading, and that was the cafeteria. When he got there, he looked around for the table around which his friends were sitting. He pinpointed their location and started walking over to them. He saw them talking and laughing.

'Tsuna must have said something stupid again...' He thought to himself as he saw everyone laughing at their most brightest member at the table. Then a shout of 'Don't insult my boss!' was heard and the silver-haired teen smacked another teen on the head.

Yamamoto came to the table and chuckled at Tsuna's misfortune.

"Ne, Yamamoto... you're my friend... you shouldn't laugh!" Tsuna pouted and everyone laughed.

"But Juudaime shouldn't say stupid things..." The silver-haired guy said. Yamamoto grinned and sat on a bench beside him. It was lunch brake and everyone had their lunch boxes on the table. Their table was a secluded one and it was hidden from curious looks by a wide pillar. Yamamoto leaned on the column and closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting away.

He opened his eyes and took a good look at everyone at the table. His friends. He felt something in his chest as he remembered that they don't know something about him. Something that would probably made them hate him, and be disgusted. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let them know he was gay. He was a school star, he was the best in almost every spot and girls loved him. They practically threw themselves on him.

He sighed and then smiled. He should keep his secret a secret form his friends... Tsuna for example. He knew Tsuna was straight and he liked a certain girl around this table so there was no way he'd ever accept him. And Gokudera, he would follow the boss everywhere. Another person who wouldn't accept him. And the girls... Kyoko was special. She was too kind to say something bad about someone else. Or perhaps she was too naïve. Yamamoto couldn't say. The only person who would maybe accept him immediately was Lambo. He was total and utter closet gay.

Yamamoto chuckled to himself at his thoughts about his friends. They were a weird group but he loved them nevertheless. In a friendly way of course.

He shook his head and turned back to the table, efficaciously joining the conversation.

The lunch brake passed and they had to return to their classes. Yamamoto was the last one to get up, everyone already left. He promised to meet them in the next class they'd have together. He left the cafeteria and sluggishly made his way to his next class.

"What are you doing here?"

He was stopped by a cold voice, the voice that always managed to make him feel hot. He turned around and saw the man he was lusting for. The prefect, Hibari Kyoya. Yamamoto smirked and licked his lips as he checked him out. Hibari wore black pants, they were a little tight around his groin, but not that Yamamoto minded that. It showed the goods.

Hibari's shirt was white, and he had black leather jacket over it, hiding the whiteness. His dark hair was as messy as always, falling over his blue eyes Yamamoto liked so much.

"See something you like Yamamoto?" Hibari said cockily. He knew he was good looking and he wasn't ashamed to show it.

"Maybe." Yamamoto said, and looked Hibari in the eyes. He was attracted to Hibari, like really attracted. He was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. He grinned.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I don't swing that way." Hibari said, cheering inwardly as Yamamoto's cocky grin began to dissipate.

"You sure about that?" Yamamoto knew Hibari was lying. He saw the looks he'd given him.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Hibari said, "Now... if you could go to your class I might not report you."

"Hn, as if you'd do that. I know you want me."

"I assure you, I don't." Hibari's cold attitude began to waver. Of course he wanted Takashi, who wouldn't? He was the most wanted guy in their school. He was famous for his looks, and his sports results weren't unknown thing to Hibari. But he also knew he couldn't show his weaknesses. And Yamamoto was one of them.

"I'll show you want me as much as I want you." Yamamoto said in deep husky voice, and Hibari felt his groin began to heat as he imagined Yamamoto taking him right here, in this hallway, or in the bathrooms, or on the table in student council office, or in the gym. Oh, gods...

They stood in the middle of the empty hall, looking at each other. Neither said anything to disturb the perfect silence. Then, Hibari snorted and turned to leave. He couldn't believe he actually thought Yamamoto would do what he said.

In the next moment he was pinned to the wall with hard body pressed against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yamamoto husked to his ear. He bit his lips to stop himself form moaning.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to my next class... you should too." Hibari said, his voice cold, but only because he feared his voice would betray him and reveal his true emotions.

"Oh, no, you're not." Yamamoto husked to his ear. "We're not done here."

"But we are. I have no intention to indulge myself in this pointless conversation." Hibari tried to ignore the pleasant tingles on his skin where Yamamoto had touched him. It was hard to resist, but he would not allow himself to be seduced and then dumped.

"I want to fuck you." Yamamoto leaned to Hibari's ear and purred.

"..." Hibari blushed, feeling his hot breath against his skin made his almost lose his self-control. Those vulgar words made Hibari hot between his legs.

"See... you're so pretty when you blush." Yamamoto said in sweet voice and smiled against his neck. He was glad there was some progress.

If Hibari was in his right mind, he's kill anyone who dared to call him _pretty_! But this guy, he was something. No matter how much Hibari tried, he couldn't bring himself to really hate him, you know... the hate that came from the depths of his being.

"Please... let me go..." Hibari's voice broke, surprising him, and Yamamoto. He almost immediately let go of him, he hadn't expected that. Hibari ran away, not looking behind him, he was kind of afraid to look, he was afraid he'd see _him_ laughing at him for being so weak. He didn't know what had happened, he hadn't know... he was confused. Something like that never happened before, and he didn't know what to do now. How to deal with these new emotions. He even called him pretty. Hibari fought another blush from creeping up to his cheeks.

Yamamoto watched the raven-haired boy run away from him. He fucked it up. Why couldn't he control himself, it would be so much easier, he really screwed up royally. And he was afraid he wouldn't get second chance to make it better. No! That was bullshit! There was still a chance.

Hibari didn't go to his class, but instead he locked himself in one of the school bathrooms' toilet and waited for what, he wasn't sure. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours. He waited until the last bell ringed to get out from his booth.

Slowly, he unlocked the door and peaked his head out, the air was clear. He walked over to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like shit, his hair was all dishevelled and his eyes were swollen form almost crying. He never felt more hopeless in his entire life. He was always the strong one, he had the control. What made him to give up that control earlier today?

"Oh, there you are..." A voce behind him said. Hibari didn't have to turn around to see who it was, he knew that voice, and the reflection in the mirror made it kinda obvious too.

"What do you want from me now?" He replied, trying to sound unaffected by his words.

"Ne, Hibari... I was worried." Yamamoto said, walking closer to him. "I'm sorry for my behaviour. I crossed the line, I didn't want that to happen." He said truthfully.

"I don't like repeating myself, but I'll ask again. What do you want form me? And don't talk shit about apologising." Hibari said, his voice was hard and revealed no emotions. When Yamamoto's eyes widened he smirked. "Not so mighty now, aren't we?"

"Look... let me make up to you. Do you want to go on a date with me? This Saturday..." Yamamoto tried. He was shaking, but he was careful not to show it. A date seemed like a good idea to him.

"Hn..." Hibari was surprised, he didn't expect this to happen. It was a pleasant surprise, he didn't know what it meant but, maybe something could happen between the two of them, something more than just a meaningless fuck. Damn, this sounded as if he actually wanted something to happen.

"Is that a yes?" Yamamoto smiled a bit, and Hibari felt as if everything was right with the world. He didn't understand this, why had this guy had such a big influence on him.

Hibari passed next to him, their arms brushed against each other. "Pick me up at seven PM, don't be late." He said and closed the bathroom door behind him. Yamamoto left there, standing in the middle of the bathroom, grinning.

* * *

When the Saturday came, Hibari wished it didn't. He'd never been on a date before, he didn't know what to expect of it. He heard other guys telling stories about how the girl put it out on the first date and then was dumped the next day, but he wasn't a girl so he shouldn't worry about that, ne?

Who was he kidding... maybe Yamamoto just wanted to fuck him. If had thought he was that easy, he was terribly mistaken. He would never give himself to someone like that. He had his principles, although that meant nothing when you were going on a date with a sex god.

He moaned in frustration, he refused to admit he was nervous.

The bell rang and he almost jump put of his chair. He took a deep breath and went to get the door. When he opened them, he felt his jaw hit the floor. There was a very, very hot guy on his front door. He looked like 10-times-sexified Yamamoto. Oh, look... it's actually him.

"Hi." He said in sweet voice. Nothing as he was in school and Hibari relaxed a bit, seeing there was no rush and he won't try anything... yet. He didn't know if that fact aroused him or scared him.

"H-hi..:" He mentally slapped himself. He didn't mean to stutter. Now he looked like an idiot.

"You're ready?" Yamamoto asked, not taking his eyes off of Hibari.

"Yeah... let me take my jacket." He somehow managed to break eye contact and get his leather jacket. Yamamoto waited him and watched him look to door, he glanced at his slim wrists, and his tight shirt, and even tighter jeans. He had to control himself not to jump him, it would do no good since he said he would try and have a relationship with him based on the friendship and not on sex – which would probably be godlike.

They walked over to Yamamoto's bike, and he handed Hibari a helmet. It was black like his own. Hibari eyed the bike, and Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder, "It won't bite you." He said.

"I know that..." Hibari said irritated, he didn't mean for it to sound like that because in the truth he was afraid, what if they crash somewhere? They straddled the black beast and drove off. Hibari had his arms around Yamamoto's waist, and his head buried in his back. He closed his eyes and prayed nothing would go wrong. After what Hibari thought were hours the noise stopped and he slowly opened his eyes.

"We're here." Yamamoto's voice was muffled by the helmet. 'Thank god.' Hibari thought.

They stopped on a beach. Yamamoto got off the bike and moved to take stuff from the bag. He took a blanket and a food basket. "Come..." He called Hibari. "Help me..." They sprawled the blanket on the ground and sat down, the basket between them.

"So..." Hibari said, not knowing what to say. The silence was unbearable.

"So..." Yamamoto said, he didn't know what was Hibari thinking. "It's a nice view." He said. They could see sunset, the sun going down. It looked like it was going to crash into the blue ocean. The wind was blowing, caring the edges of the blanket. It was a sweet breeze.

"Mhm... it's nice." Hibari said, finally feeling relaxed. He lied down, using his arms as a pillow. Yamamoto did the same, but before that, he opened the basket and took out a mini CDplayer. He pushed play and music began to play. It was slow, sensual but at the same time lively music. He pushed the basket up, so he could lie next to Hibari. Hibari saw him coming closer, but he didn't mind.

They listened to the music and talked between themselves. Nothing important, just comments to the songs they listened to, to the lyrics of the songs, and so on. It helped them to get to know other's taste in music and his view of life. "Hey, are you hungry?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, thanks, I'm good." Hibari answered. "Do you think we'll ever be able to touch the stars?"

It was a deep question and Yamamoto had to chuckle. "I don't know... maybe... only time will tell. Who knows what those crazy scientist will invent." His voice was filled with amusement. They laughed. It was fun to talk like that. They knew that neither would share this with any outsiders. It was their moment.

"How about aliens?" Hibari laughed. "I think they exist and they kidnap people and then they do all kinds of experiments."

"Yeah... maybe they can make a guy pregnant." Yamamoto laughed.

"Maybe... Like–not..:" Hibari laughed.

"Why don't you laugh more often?" Yamamoto asked. Seeing and hearing Hibari's laughter made his warm inside.

"I don't know. Laughter is weakness." Hibari said, he stopped laughing.

"Do you think I'm so insignificant so you can show your weakness to me?" Yamamoto asked, feeling hurt if what he said was true.

"No... just the opposite. I think you're strong and because of that I feel good in your presence. I don't know why, I just do. It's confusing but being here with you made me feel free." Hibari admitted.

"Hmm... I'm glad." Yamamoto got up on his elbows. He looked at Hibari who was still lying.

"Me too." Hibari said and smiled. Yamamoto felt something in his snap. He wanted to kiss Hibari. Right now. He looked so cute, he was an amazing person, so strong yet so delicate. He didn't know why, but eh wanted to protect him from the rest of the world.

"Can I kiss you?" Yamamoto asked. Hibari blushed. That was blunt but he welcomed it nevertheless.

"Yeah..." Hibari said and closed his eyes.

Yamamoto lied on his stomach next to Hibari. He placed one of his hands on Hibari's cheek and brought his face just millimetres apart form Hibari's. He was nervous. It was now or never. He placed his lips on Hibari's. They were so soft, kissing them was like heaven. He nipped on Hibari's lower lip and Hibari moaned. He parted his lips and Yamamoto pushed his tongue into Hibari's warm cavern.

Hibari unfolded his arms form underneath his head and put them around Yamamoto's neck. He pulled the bigger boy onto himself. Yamamoto straddled his legs. It allowed him better access to Hibari's warmth. He deepened the kiss as he felt Hibari respond to his actions. He was glad. It felt good.

Their tongues brushed against each other. The amazing feeling filled both boys' bodies. It started to be hot, their bodies responded so well to each other. Yamamoto's hands were caressing Hibari's sides and Hibari's hands were tangled into his shaggy hair.

They parted for air. They could feel the other's hot breath against their lips. Yamamoto smiled and buried his head in Hibari's neck. Hibari held him there, not letting him go.

"I wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you." Hibari commented.

"Really...?" Yamamoto tried to sit on Hibari's legs, and Hibari was forced to let go of his grip on bigger boy. "Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure you'll like me." Hibari admitted. His cheeks turned red and he was forced to turn his head away, so Yamamoto wouldn't see his blush.

"Me not like you?" Yamamoto was amused by Hibari's way of thinking. "Who in their right minds wouldn't like you? You're gorgeous when you're angry, you're smart, you're so cute when you blush. And you're an amazing kisser." Yamamoto bend to place another kiss on Hibari's bruised lips.

"So... you like me?" Hibari asked, still kinda embarrassed.

"Yeah... I like you." Yamamoto captured his lips again.

"Hn. I like you too." Hibari smiled, and allowed his new boyfriend to devour his mouth. He liked it, it felt so right.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And this is the second part, this one has the lemon. **

* * *

Hibari was standing in the empty locker room. He was naked, he just took his shower after P.E. class. He was glad their school had showers, it would be trouble to walk home all wet and sweaty. One could catch a cold and cold was something Hibari didn't want. If he was sick, he wouldn't be able to go on a date with his boyfriend.

Even after two months, they were still dating in secret. That was what Yamamoto wanted. Hibari was okay with it, he'd do anything for him. He was okay with people knowing, but maybe his boyfriend wasn't. He didn't know. They never talked about it, they just never exclaimed their love to the public.

That was another thing. Hibari was in love with him, he loved him. It worried him, it made him the weakest person because now, other had something with what they could hurt him. And Yamamoto had power over him, the emotional hurt he could cause him would be too great. He didn't even want to think about it.

He was towelling himself when he heard male voices coming closer. They were guys form his class, coming to shower. He ignored them and continued doing what he was doing before they came.

They laughed at some joke one of them told.

"Ne ne... Matsu, Yo, did you hear that Yamamoto-sempai has girlfriend?" The blonde longhaired guy said to the other two. They nodded their heads and grinned.

Something in Hibari's chest broke. Maybe it was his heart, he wasn't sure. He stopped in what he was doing and closed his eyes. It hurt. 'So, that's why he was so persistent about people no knowing. He already has someone...' He felt betrayed. He had every right to feel like that.

"Yeah... we heard. But how do you know that Kana?" The brunet with blonde bangs asked. They took off their clothes and entered the shower.

"Un... I heard him telling Usud**(**1**)**." The blond answered.

"Oh, that's how." The other brunet seemed satisfied with that answer.

"But, do you think he did her already? I mean... I would... She's probably hot." The brunet said, his tone of voice implied his thought weren't all that innocent.

"Yeah..." The other two snickered.

Hibari felt tears on his cheek. He felt dizzy, his head was so hot, he was angry, he was hurt, he was mad, he was frustrated... but most of all he was confused. He couldn't understand why did Yamamoto date him for the last two months if he wanted a girl. Was he not enough?

"I bet she is a screamer." Yo said.

"And I bet they did it at the first date." Matsu snickered.

"I bet he did her so much she couldn't walk the next day." Kana added.

Hibari clutched his towel. 'Is this the reason? It's because I didn't sleep with him? _Is that why_?!' He couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah... you know, sempai always had the best taste in girls." Matsu said.

"I envy him. I want to fuck someone. I need to get laid." Yo whined.

"Me too. Last night, I jacked off 10 times to some stupid porno. The girl had so beautiful round tits..." Matsu continued speaking but Hibari didn't want to listen. He had had enough of that. He couldn't listen to it anymore. He knew if he listened any longer, he'd end up beating the shirt out of those guys.

He took his clothes and put them on in a hurry, he wanted to leave as soon as possible, and go home.

* * *

When he got home, he threw his stuff into the wall and they fell on the ground. He didn't care. He screamed at the top of his lungs and then his scream turned into groan, and his groan into moan, and his moan into sob. He fell to the ground and started sobbing, hot tears fell from his eyes.

"That idiot..." He whispered. Yamamoto was the only person he trusted at the moment, and he betrayed him. He cheated – with a girl! Why wasn't he enough? If it was about sex, he would put it out if that was what he wanted. He would do anything.

His cellphone rang, he ignored it. Whoever it was, he couldn't' bring himself to speak right now. He looked at the caller ID, it was _him_. He considered answering it and sending him to hell but he controlled himself.

He would wait until tonight, when they had a date plan, he would get his explanation.

* * *

Yamamoto said he'd come to his house, so when it was 7PM already, Hibari was ready. They planned to watch borrowed movie and make out, but Hibari changed those plans. He would confront him, and then threw him out of his house.

The door rang, but Hibari didn't move from his position on the couch. He waited until he heard the door open to raise his head and smile at his _boyfriend_.

"Hi, I missed you." Yamamoto said softly, and walked over to the couch. He bended to place a kiss on Hibari's lips. It was a gently peck on the lips. Hibari felt all the feeling he worked so hard to suppress return and kissed back. He felt his love began to swirl in his chest. It hurt again, and tears threatened to fell.

"Yeah..." Hibari said quietly. Yamamoto was still smiling and moved to sit next to his boyfriend. He scooted closer to him and placed his arm around Hibari's shoulders, effectively pulling him on himself.

"How was your day? I haven't seen you since lunch. Anything interesting happened?" Yamamoto murmured into Hibari's hair. He was so warm, and Hibari found himself drowning into his warmth. He almost forgot he was supposed to be mad at him.

"It was okay, nothing happened." Hibari lied, he wasn't ready to tell him the truth. "How was your day?" He asked back.

"Terrible. You weren't there." Yamamoto said and put his other hand on Hibari's arm. He caressed him, enjoying his scent. It was a unique scent, fresh and sweet. There was a hint of amusement in his voice, Hibari realised.

"Oh... do I mean that much to you?" Hibari asked.

"You have no idea." Yamamoto said into his hair. His voice was filled with love and affection for his dear boyfriend. He had his eyes closed, he was thinking how much he cared for the smaller boy. Hibari was his light, he was his reason to live.

"Then... why can't we tell anyone?" Hibari asked slyly.

"I thought we talked about this. I told you before." Yamamoto said sharply.

"I don't understand." Hibari moved away form him. "I want people to know." His eyes narrowed.

"I..." Yamamoto lowered his head. He wasn't able to look at Hibari right now. He couldn't tell his the reason. What would he think about him then?

"You what? Are you ashamed of me? Would you like me better if I was a girl?" Hibari yelled, he was finally able to let all the build-up frustration leave his body.

"No, never! I want you the way you are!" Yamamoto yelled and raised his head to look at Hibari's eyes. What he saw made him sad. Hibari was crying, he looked so small and vulnerable. What had happened to break the strong boy?

"Then... why did you cheat on me with a girl?" Hibari sobbed.

"I..." Yamamoto didn't know what to say. Cheating was something no one ever accused him for. "W-what are you talking about?" He muttered. Hibari took that as a sign he was admitting the deed.

"I overheard guys talking about it. They said you told somebody and they said you fucked her!" Hibari cried out, his tears fell from his blue eyes. "Did you like it? Was she a good fuck?" Hibari asked sarcastically.

"Let me explain..." Yamamoto started saying but Hibari stopped him. He wished he would give him a chance to explain himself.

"What? I don't need explanation. I know everything! I know she's your girlfriend now, and I know you don't need me anymore. Just tell me one thing..." Hibari said.

"What?" Yamamoto asked, he didn't know what to say. Hibari was wrong. He had it all wrong.

"If you wanted to fuck somebody... why didn't you come to me? I would let you fuck me. Or was I just for fun?" Hibari asked, his voice was cracking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel used. I care for you." Yamamoto was hurt because Hibari was hurt. He was sad because Hibari thought so little of him.

"You care so much you fucked some girl. How lovely..." Hibari said and looked away. "I trusted you. I actually believed you cared, I wanted you to love me, to be my everything. But now... I don't know. It looks like everything we did, didn't mean anything to you."

"Kyoya... please..." Yamamoto tried to touch Hibari but he moved away from his hand.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, "Please leave..."

"No, not until you listen to me." Yamamoto said determinedly.

"Listen to your lies? I don't think so. I don't want to look at you at the moment. I can't..." Hibari whispered.

"Please..."

"Okay, but you have 5 minutes, and then you're out of here, and my life." Hibari said. He thought he should give a man a chance to explain, but he was sure that what ever Yamamoto had to say would be lies.

"First of all, I never cheated on you." Yamamoto said, and Hibari looked at him with raised eyebrow, saying 'You expect me to believe you?', "Please believe me. I care for you too much to do that. And the reason I don't want people to know isn't because I have a _girl_friend, but because I have a _boy_friend. I'm afraid of what people would say." He finished in small voice. He wanted to run away, to hide and never come back to light. He hated himself for that, for being a coward. "I invented that girl, just because people saw I was different somehow, and they asked about it. I couldn't lie to them so I told them the truth... partially. I told them I'm involved with someone. I didn't know it would come back to you."

"Really?" Hibari asked and Yamamoto nodded his head. He had trouble believing it, but it gave him hope that maybe everything would be okay. "Then how do you expect me to be with you if you're ashamed of what we have?" He asked sincerely.

"I don't know. I... really don't know..." Yamamoto was still looking at his feet. "You can still throw me out and forget about me if you want... but... just know one thing..." he was speaking quietly, his voice was low and almost inaudible.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, he wiped of his tears. He still wanted to cry but seeming Yamamoto looking like this made him realise he could never forget about him.

"I love you."

Hibari's eyes widened and he felt his heart started beating faster. Those were the words he longed to hear. He was happy but... everything seemed ruined now.

"I'll leave now. I'm sorry..:" Yamamoto got up to leave. Hibari thought quickly, he decided he couldn't let him leave.

"No, wait!" Hibari threw himself around Yamamoto's neck. "I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry too. I should have believed you. People don't need to know... forgive me." He whispered into Yamamoto's ear.

"It was my fault." Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Hibari's smaller form. He kissed him on the mouth. Next, ne kissed his neck. He started nibbling on the sensitive skin and Hibari moaned.

"Takeshi..." Hibari was feeling hot. He was so happy everything was okay between them now. He hugged him tightly and allowed him to abuse his neck. He loved the feeling of his tongue on his skin. Yamamoto somehow knew all the right places where to touch.

"Mh..." Yamamoto hummed in appreciation as his touches turned Hibari's mind into a pile of goo. He responded so well to his touches. Yamamoto enjoyed the feeling of dominance he had over the smaller boy. It turned him on. His blood was on fire with desire.

"Oh, god... it feels so good." Hibari said, he was hard and panting. He shifted so he could straddle Yamamoto. He pressed down onto his own awakening arousal. Yamamoto gripped Hibari's hips and they began rocking against each other. Hibari kissed Yamamoto, he ploughed into his mouth, determined to make him forget all about others who may kissed him.

"Ahh... baby..." Yamamoto panted into Hibari's mouth. He was already rock hard and Hibari's fine firm ass pressing against his cock was wonderful. They kissed again, Hibari tangled his hands into shaggy hair and deepened the kiss. Yamamoto brushed his hand against Hibari's ass and led it under his shirt.

"Ahh!" Hibari arched his body against Yamamoto's at the sudden feeling skin-on-skin. Yamamoto's hand left tingling sensations wherever it touched. It felt great. He began to sweat, it was too hot. He removed his shirt and threw it somewhere. Yamamoto was left gaping at the beauty revealed to him. Hibari was truly a piece of art. He had so smooth pale skin, it looked so tasty.

"Love... let me make love to you..." Yamamoto whispered, his hands were touching all over Hibari's naked torso.

"I want that." Hibari panted and rocked his hips more firmly.

"Oh, god... You're so fucking beautiful." Yamamoto stood in awe as Hibari's body moved, he was mesmerised by the hard body, and the two little buds. He wanted to taste them. Oh god, he needed to taste them. He brought Hibari's body closer with his hands and kissed his milky white chest.

His tongue teased a bit, then he licked his way to the right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, making it hard, then, he bit on it. Hibari arched again and let out a loud moan. Yamamoto switched to the other bud, he teased it like the first one until it was hard, and then he bit on it.

"Oh! I need more..." Hibari moaned wantonly. Yamamoto's dick twitched under his clothed ass.

Yamamoto pushed Hibari on his back, so he was lying on the couch. He took off his shirt, Hibari's eyes tracing his every move. Hibari liked the view, Yamamoto was so sexy. He had a hard body, his muscles were defined and his skin was so addictive. He had to touch it. He couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"That's it... touch me..." Yamamoto smirked and Hibari shuddered. His voice was like an orgasm for him. That deep, bedroom voice was telling him what to do. Hibari almost came when Yamamoto placed his hands on his belt. He arched his hips, asking him to do something. Yamamoto just snickered. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Mhm..." Hibari grasped the pillow underneath his head and closed his eyes. Yamamoto liked how hot Hibari looked like this, stretched and only his to see. He unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper. The smell of arousal hit him as he lowered his head to Hibari's crotch. He took off his pants and threw them behind him.

"You're so hard... Look at this..." Yamamoto rubbed he bulge in Hibari's tight boxers. He nuzzled his cheek against the hot flesh. Hibari arched his hips, trying to relieve some of the tension. Yamamoto nibbled on the covered erection and Hibari whined.

"Oh, god..." He covered his eyes with his hand, it was too much. He was leaking precum already. Yamamoto smirked and stood up. Hibari jerked at the feeling of weight being lift from the couch. He saw Yamamoto unbuttoning his pants. His mouth went dry at the sight. He brought one of his hands to massage his trapped erection.

"Tsk..." Yamamoto smirked.

He decided to put on a good show for his little lover. Slowly, he pulled his pants off, hissing as his trapped erection formed a tent in his boxers. He let his pants fell on the floor. Hibari was still rubbing his cock, the look of pleasure in his eyes made him hurry. He pulled off his boxers and they fell to the floor. His massive erection bounced from its confinement.

"Like what you see?" He arched his eyebrow at the horny male on the couch.

"Takeshi..." Hibari moaned his name, low in his throat.

Yamamoto took a condom from his pants and returned to the couch. He sat between Hibari's spread legs. Hibari looked at him with his eyes darkened from lust. Yamamoto licked his lips and gripped the hem of Hibari's boxers. He slowly released his cock form its cage. It bounced almost happily at finally being free.

He lowered his mouth to hover above the pale erection. He gave it only one lick.

"Fuck..." Hibari whined silently. He rolled his hips, asking to be sucked.

Yamamoto gripped the erection and pumped it a few times. Hibari hissed and bucked his hips, trying to fuck the hand that held him. It felt so good, his hard cock was all red and needy. Yamamoto knew what he was doing.

"Love, you make so beautiful sounds..." Yamamoto kissed the tip of Hibari's erection. He placed his lips over it again, but this time he sucked on it. The taste was salty. He looked at Hibari, his eyes were half opened and he was panting. The sight was enough to make him cum without touching his cock. He smirked and engulfed the pulsing flesh in his hand.

"Fu~ck!" Hibari arched his body, trying to get more of that wonderful warmth. He felt really good. Yamamoto was sucking and jerking at the same time. He let go of Hibari's cock with a wet plop and gave him his fingers. Hibari took the fingers in his mouth, already knowing what to do. He swirled his wet tongue around the fingers, coating them with saliva.

Yamamoto took the wet fingers to Hibari's pucker. The hand on his cock never slowed down, and served as a distraction when he began finger-fucking his lover. First there was one finger, then two and then three.

"Ngh... it feels weird." Hibari moaned.

"It's gonna feel a lot better." Yamamoto assured him.

Yamamoto loved the tightness of the virgin. He licked his lips and brought his tongue to tease the pucker. His fingers were abusing the small hole, and his tongue played with the skin around. Hibari felt the teasing, it was pure torture.

"Oh, god... so good..." Hibari moaned.

Yamamoto removed his fingers and took a deep breath. Placing the condom on his arousal, he aligned himself with Hibari's stretched ass hole, and slowly pushed the tip in. The tightness was so addicting. Hibari grasped the pillow, and just closed his eyes. The huge cock inside him left the burning sensation, it was weird but he already loved it.

"Oh, fuck... baby... you're so good." Yamamoto felt his eyes closing, he was panting. He pushed the rest in and fell on top of Hibari. Hibari bit his lip and stayed still. It felt really weird. The hot road was so deep in him.

"Ngh... baby... I have to move..." Yamamoto said in deep voice, filled with lush. He was containing his urges to pound into the boy, he didn't want this to turn into a disastrous experience. Hibari wrapped his legs around Yamamoto's hips, pulling him even deeper. Both men moaned.

"_Ngh_!" Hibari whined, Yamamoto's cock brushed against his prostate. The weird tingles were left as Yamamoto pulled out and pushed back in. Soon they moved in synchrony. Their bodies rocked against each other. Yamamoto bit on Hibari's neck, leaving a fine red bruise.

Hibari's cock was squashed between their rocking bodies. They were sweaty, they were so hot.

Then, Yamamoto sat up straight, and pulled Hibari onto his lap. His cock went even deeper, and Hibari rested his head on his shoulder. He placed his hands on his shoulder and began riding the big hot road. Yamamoto placed his hands on Hibari's hips, helping him.

Hibari raised his body and slammed back down, taking the shaft in him.

"You look so fucking beautiful like this." Yamamoto massaged Hibari's thighs. He began slamming Hibari's faster. He was close and he wanted to cum.

"Oh...!" Hibari whined every time Yamamoto's cock brushed against his prostate. "I need... ngh..:" He brought his hand to his own cock and began pumping. Yamamoto watched his lover pleasure himself and bit his lip. Hibari was in the desperate need of cumming. His pale cock was swollen, in the next moment it squirted white ribbons of cum. "_Takeshi_!"

Yamamoto felt his lover convulse around him. The small spasms of Hibari's orgasm brought him over the edge and he shot his load to the condom. With a small hiss he reached his peak. Spasms of pleasure raced through their bodies. Hibari collapsed on Yamamoto's chest and he caught him. He placed his head on his shoulder and enjoyed the afterglow.

"Mhm... this was nice..." Hibari commented.

"Yeah... it was..." Yamamoto said. "Am I your first?" He asked, and felt Hibari tense in his arms. He had only asked because Hibari was so tight, and it made him feel good to know no one ever touched his precious.

"Yeah..." Hibari admitted, feeling shy to reveal something like that. It wasn't his fault for never being fucked before.

"I'm glad. I love you." Yamamoto kissed him. Hibari was weak form his orgasm and he let Yamamoto do whatever he wanted to his body. He was satisfied and he didn't want to move form this position. He rolled his hips and enjoyed the feeling of the softening cock in his ass. Yamamoto hissed. "You're gonna make me hard."

Hibari smirked.

* * *

Hibari was once again standing in the empty locker room after one of the P.E. classes. He just showered and now he was towelling his wet body. Once again he heard male voices approaching. Three boys from shi class entered the room and began taking off their clothes.

"Did you hear...? Yamamoto-sempai has a _boy_friend!" The blonde one said.

"Yeah we heard Kana. It's no big deal..." The brunet said and turned on the water.

"No big deal? H-how... I mean, he was my hero. He had all the girls he wanted and now. A guy." Kana shook his head disapprovingly.

"What are you... a homophobe?" Yo asked.

"No." He said a little too quickly. "I just can't imagine banging a guy. That's all..." Kana began washing himself, and he didn't see his friends shake their heads. The three boys continued their conversation but Hibari didn't care what they were saying.

He had heard one thing that made him happy. Yamamoto had a _boy_friend. With a smirk on his lips, he wondered who it was... **(**2**)**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**(**1**)** – cool name, don't you think? It means 'fate' or 'destiny'

**(**2**)** – sarcasm, if you didn't noticed, because he knew...

* * *

**AN: Lol, sorry for the crappy ending. If you don't like it, Christine, I'll change it. This was the best I could think of right now.**


End file.
